Damn idiot should keep his hands to himself
by TwinsOfMischief
Summary: Blaise will never learn to keep his hands to himself. An enraged Draco, a vicious Harry and a Horny Blaise shall be a fun time for all! Prequel to I love you, but your still being punished. Hilarity within. Oneshot.


So we thought about it, and we talked about it. How about a prequel and a sequel to 'I love you, But you're still being punished you Prat!' What do you think? If you don't think so, oh well, we are going to write it anyways. We are on a roll! Might as well write more for you lovely readers.

***

Draco was beyond pissed. Here he was, it was Eight-Thirty in the afternoon and Harry wasn't home yet. Where the hell was his boyfriend!? He had made a lovely dinner consisting of Sheppard's Pie, a delicious chocolate cake with a whipped chocolate frosting and chocolate covered strawberries on top. All of this was sitting on the table, he had hoped as always when Harry came home that they would sit down have a nice dinner, and a mind-blowing sexcapade later.

But of course, where was the ever sexy and ever elusive Harry Potter? Defiantly not sitting with him at their dining room table, and defiantly not in his arms at the moment. So with that in mind, Draco ate what he wanted washed his dishes, left a warming charm on the food and made his way to their bed. Doing his nightly rituals he looked at the time...Nine-Fifteen. His Harry was never this late, growling in agitation he changed into a pair of black lounge pants and a tight black t-shirt which he never wears because he loved the feel of Harrys hands on him at night. Crawling into his and Harry's bed he snuggled down into his side and closed his eyes and falling into a fitful sleep.

Harry finally stumbled in through the front door at the atrocious hour of twelve-thirty am. Grumbling he ran a hand through his already fallen Mohawk and looked around the eerily quiet house. "Draco?" He called out into the house to see if his other half was still awake and waiting for him. Not hearing anything he slowly moved his way to the kitchen to see dinner waiting for him. Good lord, Draco cooked…Uh-oh. This wasn't going to be a pretty conversation. He usually came home and had dinner with his lovely boyfriend, but he had forgotten to call and tell Draco not to wait up for him. Sighing he took a couple bites of the delicious food then put it all away, leaving the dishes in the sink for him to do later. Shedding his clothes as he walked up the stairs he stopped and looked into the bedroom.

A lump on the side of his and Draco's bed indicated to him that Draco was sleeping, and not that great. With the way he was twitching in his sleep. Going about his nightly routine, he slipped on a pair of boxers then slipped underneath the covers. Sighing when the cool sheets hit his body he maneuvered himself up close to Draco, wrapped his arm around a usually unclothed but clothed chest he snuggled up against Draco's back. Kissing his shoulder he layed his head down and closed his eyes falling asleep instantly.

Draco woke up early in the morning to push the heavy arm off of his body and went about taking a shower and getting ready. Putting on his unspeakable robes he glared at his boyfriend conjured a piece of parchment and quill and began to write his boyfriend a lengthy note.

Harry,

I hope you had a fantastic time with whatever you were doing last night. I'm beyond upset with you that you didn't even have the decency to fire-call me to let me know that you wouldn't be joining me for dinner. Make your own breakfast, I'm going into the office to deal with a case that Blaise and I have been working on. You're going to have to fend for yourself; I refuse to make you anything for the next two weeks, and don't even think of touching me. Have a pleasant day.

Love, Draco

Nodding in satisfaction with his letter finished he moved quickly down the house, made himself a cup of tea and a piece of toast he moved to the floo and called out his office at the ministry. What he wasn't expecting when he got into his office was a horny Blaise. Sighing and rubbing his temples Draco pushed Blaise away from him, sat down at his desk and began to look through case files. "Note to self. Request a new partner." He mumbled to himself.

Blaise adopted a wounded look on his face before sweeping down and planting a kiss on Draco's cheek before the man could do anything, "You wound me, love!" He said and hurried out the room so that he wouldn't get the hex from Draco. Draco growled and indeed sent a hex he also began to scourgify his cheek of any lingering Blaise-ness. Finishing with that he looked back down at his case files and sighed when he noticed that he and Blaise were going to have to go out on assignment tonight. Should he leave a message for Harry, or do what Harry did to him and not let him know that he won't be home till tomorrow? Thinking that, what did the muggles say, an eye for an eye? Well...If Harry didn't have to tell him anything then neither did he. Standing up he crossed the offices to gather Blaise and left for Russia to begin their dangerous mission in which he no doubt would get a few bruises and a couple gashes.

Nearing the one o'clock time frame of the day is when Harry finally stirred from his deep sleep. Turning over he reached out to find his partner but only found air and a piece of paper. Sitting up he rubbed at his eyes blinking away the sleep fuzz. Frowning and a crease marred his sculpted his forehead. His green eyes scanned the parchment, and a growl erupted from his chest. Draco was over-reacting! Draco knew that there were times when cases lasted longer than expected or unannounced raids occurred. You just can't stop in the middle of a raid to give someone a call. Draco was damn well lucky that he didn't throw fits when he took longer than expected on his assignments. He didn't bother reaming his lover a new one until at least twenty-four hours passed. Re-reading the note that Draco left him, "Hmmm…two-weeks huh? I can do that now the question is can you do it, Draco?"

Draco groaned as a pinch was delivered to his backside again. "Damnit Blaise, stop touching me!" He hissed at his partner. "Or you're going to lose some vital bits of yours when Harry see's you next. Remember…I'm with Harry you oversized penis." He growled out at the man while his grey eyes continued to watch their surrounding area. "The contact should be here soon. As soon as we see him, I'm taking his place and we'll get this underway."

Blaise grinned while he smoothed his hand over Draco's arse grinning when Draco stiffened. Oh how he wished he could make something else stiffen just for him. The only reason he was taking these liberties was because Harry wasn't there at the moment to castrate him. Pinching Draco's arse harder he pressed his chest against Draco's back and whispered. "When we are done here, I want to ravish you're gorgeous body. Harry be damned…Come to my bed Draco. I'll make you weep with ecstasy." He purred and nipped his ear.

Draco cursed and elbowed Blaise hard in the ribcage making the man cry out in pain before he turned around and punched him hard in the jaw. Smirking when he heard a distinct crack of a jawbone breaking, he moved back to see the contact coming in. Tuning out the cursing of Blaise he slowly moved into position and quickly moved out, took the man out and took his papers and his place. Nodding to Blaise he made his way into the building and into an eighteen hour negotiation and an hour bust and lock up. By the time he was done, he was bruised, cut up, bloodied and freaking sore.

**

Harry was enjoying his week off; it was heaven, a week-long of freedom from the dictatorship known as the Auror corps of the Ministry of Magic. Now with his new freedom he could begin to plot his evil plans against the department head of the Aurors. For the past two years he had been trying to get himself fired so he could get out of a ministry job and return to the muggle world. "Muggle world how I long for thee! Get myself a nice simple job away from complete idiots that do not know how to do their jobs properly in a timely and organized fashion." Harry pulled out his notebook and began to write his story that was based off of his lover's job and missions. "Thinking of that man, where is he? It's been a day since he was last here already." Setting his notebook to the side he made his way to the floo and called Draco's office to find out the information he sought.

After he had finished with his conversation with Draco's boss he went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He felt a cool rage beginning to spread and slammed his mug onto the counter. "Blaise!" he hissed.

Draco groaned as he limped through his office. Oh Harry was going to be pissed, but he was still angry with that man. Grabbing his cloak not bothering to look at his reflection, because he knows that he would completely freak. Throwing the floo into the fire he stumbled into Grimmauld place and coughed as the smoke hit him. Sighing he ran his dirty hands through his hair and set his cloak down. Limping into the kitchen he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. Taking a large gulp as he rubbed his sore backside from being pinched so many times. Not knowing if his other half was there or not he moved up the stairs leaving the glass on the counter and limped into the bathroom to take a long lengthy shower. Shedding his bloodied and dirtied clothes he stepped into the steaming shower and groaned when the hot water hit his cuts and washed away the blood and dirt. Scrubbing his skin roughly until he turned reddish pink he stepped out of the shower drying his hair he looked into the mirror and sighed. He was so bruised and battered that he didn't even like what he saw.

Harry stepped into the bathroom when he heard his lover in the shower. He kept quiet as he waited for Draco to step out, then he saw the bruises on Draco that distinctly like fingerprints. "I thought we agreed that no one but me gets to pinch your arse?"

Draco squeaked as he turned and looked at his boyfriend. Running his fingers through his hair he looked behind him the best he could to see the marks. "I broke his fucking jaw, and I hope I broke his ribcage." He replied running a hand down his bum to soothe the bruises on his arse. Turning back to look at the mirror he grabbed his toothbrush, lathered it with his favorite minty toothpaste and began to scrub at his teeth. Finishing with that he began to lotion up his body noticing a small bruise that Blaise left on him in random spots.

Harry sighed and approached his boyfriend when he stood next to him he opened up and reached into the mirror cabinet that he installed and pulled out the bruise balm that he brewed earlier in the day. Opening the cap he began to rub it onto to the bruises. "Next time put him in the hospital. It'll make me feel better."

Draco groaned when Harry's hand smoothed over his skin. Leaning against the warmth of his hand he looked in the mirror at Harry and nodded. "I'll do more damage next time then. Hopefully, he will finally get the hint and not touch me anymore." Speaking of touching Draco, Draco jumped and moved out of Harry's reach before glaring at the man. "Don't think that just because whenever you touch me you know I turn to mush, and that it will make me forget that I was upset with you in the first place, and THAT I specicifically said that you aren't to touch me…I mean it Harry." He grabbed the bruise balm and walked out of the bathroom and sat down on their bed and began to rub in the balm into his skin.

Harry followed Draco into the bedroom and continued on towards the door. Stopping at the doorway he kept facing towards the hallway and said over his shoulder, "Unlike you Draco I can touch you without wanting sex. All it was, was me trying to help you heal you want to act like an ass so be it." And with that parting shot he left. Making his way back downstairs he through floo powder into the fire place and left to go to work.

Upon entering the ministry he walked over to his cubicle and sat down at his desk and started to work on some paperwork that was starting to pile up. "Bloody Draco acting like a damn asshole…" Looking over some assignment request files a smirk began to form, "You want to be like that Draco fine then." He decided on doing an assignment that would take him a few weeks to complete. Writing a quick note to Draco and sent it off by owl he left for Washington D.C., America for the next two weeks. "Have fun with Blaise darling." He said in a sing-song voice to the wind.

Draco gaped at the man he loved in complete in utter shock. Shaking his head he crawled into the bed naked and sighed. Twenty minutes later he growled as an owl tapped on their window. Getting up and cursing at the owl he snatched the message away and shut the bird out making it squawk at him and he read over the message in growing horror. "Washington!?" He hissed and threw the paper into the flames. "Fine then, if he wants to run away like a coward, then let him." Crawling back into bed he fell into a fitful sleep which borderlined on a nightmare, in which he hadn't had since he and Harry had gotten together three years ago.

**Two weeks Later**

Draco couldn't sleep anymore. He was having nightmares of the war and everything that happened in his home at Malfoy Manor. Sitting up in a cold sweat he let tears fall down his cheeks as he remembered the tortured screams of the people who he had tortured because he was trying to save his family. Getting up he slipped on a pair of lounge pants, a tight black tank top and flooed to his office to get some paperwork done. He had red-rimmed eyes, and bags underneath his gorgeous eyes. He growled when he felt his door open and looked up to Blaise to saunter into his room...Grinning up at his partner he got up and stalked the man until his hand was closed around his partners throat squeezing the man's air flow before he shoved his fist into the man's abdomen. Beating up this man would be the highlight of his two weeks of hell.

**

Blaise wasn't having the best two weeks ever. First, Draco wouldn't accept his advances. Second, Draco was beating him up! Now he was sitting in his own personal room at St. Mungo's, what would happen when Draco told Harry that he had tried to kiss Draco and nearly succeeded if the blond Adonis hadn't woken up from the stupid spell that he used on him to make him compliant. But of course, Draco had to be able to throw that one off….Stupid magic, if you can't use it to do your bidding then why have it? He huffed and crossed his arms not realizing that Harry came back from the states today.

Draco was sitting in the living room writing up on a report listening to the fire crackle in the hearth in front of him. Biting his lip he cackled when he remembered the pain he put Blaise in the hospital today. Scratching behind his ear he sighed, he really missed his mate.

The fire flared and spat out Harry. Harry for once managed to land on his feet, "Ha! Finally I have managed to land on my feet!" Harry did a private little jig unaware of his audience. Instead of checking around the living room he continued onto the kitchen, "Mmmmm…Coffee…" Flicking his wand he rid himself of his clothes and started playing Ke$ha's Blah, Blah, Blah while making dinner with his new and most beloved coffee. "I wonder what Draco did to his _mostly beloved_ work partner? Hehehehe" he snickered.

Draco snickered at the man he loved before trailing after him into the kitchen and smirked at the sight. Of course he drooled; his boyfriend was dancing around naked while cooking, 'might have to use that later.' Slipping up behind Harry he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled the man close to his body and kissed his neck softly. Gently nibbling on the tasty skin that he so missed these past two weeks.

He kissed up the side of Harry's neck and nibbled on a delectable earlobe while whispering. "Four broken ribs, a broken clavicle, third degree burns on his legs, seven broken fingers, a split lip, cursed him with crotch rot, and cursed him with scabies down there as well. Also broke his kneecap as well." He said sounding rather smug with himself. "Fucker decided to put a compliance spell on me to try and get his hand down my pants and tried to kiss me before I broke his fingers and punched him in the mouth then hexed him. He's currently in St. Mungo's right now; I do believe they reserved a room for him."

Draco reached up and gently maneuvered Harry's face to face him so he could kiss his lips softly. "I've missed you."

A vicious grin broke across Harry's face, "Compliance spell huh?" Harry flicked his wand and clothes reappeared, "Darling I just remembered I left something unfinished at the office that I cannot leave there I'll be back as soon as I finish. Would you mind finishing dinner for me and make dessert? I'll tell you all about my mission when I get back." After giving Draco a quick hug and kiss he left.

***

Harry walked into Blaise's hospital room. He flicked his wand around mainly to show the poor soul in the bed that no one will hear him scream. "Blaise my friend what an interesting tale I heard when I got home today. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" He asked while pulling out an army issued field knife.

Blaise's eyes widened in fear before shrinking back into the bed and visibly gulped. "Eeep!"

Harry grinned maliciously while twirling the army knife in between his fingers, his perfect row of pearly whites gleaming in the light and his eyes taking on a dangerous glint. "Let me show you what my marine buddies showed me the other day." He cackled and he threw the knife….

***

Draco sighed finishing up with the dinner and making desert. Sitting down in a pair of black boxer-briefs he scratched his slightly still bruised chest and drank at his glass of firewhiskey waiting for his lovely boyfriend to return home.

Harry finally came home a few hours later with a vicious smirk on his face. Walking up behind his gorgeous boyfriend he placed a cold chain around his neck and closed the clasp. On the end of the chain is a silver locket with a dragon etching in detail on the outside of it, and on the inside it says " Happy Birthday Dragon". Leaning down Harry kissed the side of his neck and nibbled slightly. "I bet you thought I forgot."

Draco beamed up at him before jumping out of the chair and hopped up into Harry's arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist Draco firmly sealed his lips against his boyfriends. "Mmmmm Baby…Let's go upstairs..."

Draco chuckled darkly listening to what Harry had to say about his mission in the states and what he did to Blaise. Leaning over he kissed his boyfriends lips again before whispering, "Damn idiot should keep his hands to himself."

*** THE END***

Flower here I went and gave Grandma and Grand pa a hug and said goodnight first and they're not even my biological family so now Shadow has to follow my lead and say goodnight. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I love annoying her!

Shadow: Bitch…Goodnight folks. Let your imagination run wild in what they did in the bedroom…Bahahaha. Can't do sex scenes while at grandparents house, would be unethical. Now, go to bed! We are!


End file.
